This application is for a new T32 grant to focus training of pre-doctoral students in the areas of lipid science, inflammation, and chronic diseases. Disturbances in lipid metabolism and inflammation are central to the pathogenesis of many chronic diseases (including atherosclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, asthma, and cancer) but few integrated predoctoral training programs focus on lipid sciences in the pathogenesis and treatment of chronic diseases. This training program has 12 mentors, with interdisciplinary backgrounds and expertise, who have primary academic appointments in five departments - Pathology, Internal Medicine (Sections on Gastroenterology and Rheumatology), Radiologic Sciences, Physiology/Pharmacology, and Cancer Biology. Funds are being requested to support the training of four predoctoral trainees who are earn- ing the PhD degree in one of four graduate programs (Molecular and Cellular Pathobiology, Molecular Medi- cine, Biochemistry, and Molecular Genetics) of the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences at Wake Forest University. This training program has resulted from the natural on-going collaboration of established investi- gators who have been assembled onto one floor of a state-of-the-art research building on the downtown campus of the Wake Forest University School of Medicine. Mentors have a common research interest in the role of lipid metabolism in the pathogenesis of chronic diseases that continue to be among the leading causes of death and morbidity of US citizens. All mentors are currently collaborating with at least one other mentor and are principal investigators on NIH grants and/or project leaders on Program Project or Center grants. Training will involve an integrated, multidisciplinary approach that uses molecular, cellular, and whole animal experimentation. Training for students will include rigorous didactic courses, seminars, journal clubs, Program Project meetings, Botanical Center meetings, ethics and professional development training, partici- pation in cutting-edge research projects, grant writing, and scientific presentations at regional and national meetings. Our trainees will be required to write a F31 application after initial support on the T32.Specific areas of focus for students will include: 1) Functional genomics of lipid metabolism, 2) In vivo imaging of lipid deposition, 3) Botanical lipids in the treatment of chronic diseases, 4) Macromolecular assembly of lipids, 5) Lipid transport biology, and 6) Bioactive lipids in the pathogenesis and treatment of chronic diseases. Each area contains at least two faculty members who will participate in the training and supervision of graduate students in a co-mentoring relationship. There is also a translational research track for students who enroll in the Molecular Medicine graduate program. Graduate students completing our training program will have the knowledge, skills, and training to join the national effort in academia, government, or industry to reduce the suffering and death of US citizens from chronic diseases that result from disturbances in lipid metabolism and inflammation.